Cállame con un verso
by Ensoleillement
Summary: Parecía un cuento de hadas, pero el momento que debió estar encerrado en un calendario no aparecía por sí solo. Aún no. Era un incomunicado que, sin saberlo, se iba gananado el corazón de Red Link con aquellos versos plasmados en un retazo de papel. YAOI: BluexRed. Fluffy Drabbles


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no son de mi pertenencia. Es un AU, o algo así. Los capítulos son, en efecto, bastante cortos.

Pairing: BluexRed

Aclaraciones al final

* * *

><p><span><strong>.-Cállame con un verso-.<strong>

_Timidez de las letras_

**_"Para que nada nos separe, que nada nos una."_**

Él llega a la escuela como todo día normal; temprano, como siempre suele arribar, con el ánimo hasta por los cielos y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja dibujada en su rostro. De por sí su carácter le hacía empezar el día con el pie correcto, adoptando una agasajadora actitud reluciente, que difícilmente alguien podría alterar. El muchacho no tenía absolutamente nada de qué quejarse; tenía padres maravillosos, los fondos familiares nunca escaseaban, las notas del curso eran sobresalientes, y lo más importante, vivía en paz consigo mismo. Casi podía jactarse de poseer la vida perfecta que rehuye en el sueño de cada adolescente. Sus amigos tampoco se la arruinaban, él resultaba el motivo de protección proveniente del resto, y quien con una sonrisa se ganaba el cariño del montón.

Era difícil no amarlo, a decir verdad. Aquella "dificultad" la padecía una persona bastante cercana al joven de nuestra historia. Se llamaba Blue, y quienes conocían su secreto confiaban en la célebre frase cliché: "Los opuestos se atraen."

El enamorado se hacía de un fuerte carácter y temperamento, avergonzándose con mucha facilidad a temas sensibles, y propenso a ocasionar alguna torpeza digna de inmortalizar. Aunque, hasta cierto punto, ocasionaba una ternura naciente desde sus boberías, a excepción claro, de él mismo.

Sus compañeros se envolvían en risas en cuanto a aquel tema, más que el pobre con una sola mirada del muchacho de sus sueños se calcinaba desde adentro. A pesar de mantener extensos años de amistad pura y sincera, desde que exploró sus verdaderos sentimientos y emociones, las pláticas con su rubio se encontraban repletas de risas bobaliconas, interrupciones casuales, miradas de picardía ajenas, y silencios incómodos. Muchos aseguraban que el sentimiento era recíproco, pero cierto testarudo sentía la idiotez y paranoia rodeándolo constantemente, intentando alejar sus más preciadas ilusiones, a pesar que enamorar al otro rubio era su prioridad. Y por más consejos recibidos y la afirmación de lo que más tarde se volvió de carácter obvio, él se encontraba más que convencido que su método de cortejo no era eficiente a sus objetivos.

Por eso decidió tomar un camino más romántico. Si bien las palabras eran escupidas de su "acaramelada" boca de manera casi vulgar, su corazón ocultaba a su apasionado poeta interior. No pudo sino hacerse con varios trozos de papel, y esconderse a escribir los versos más enamorados que el grafito o tinta le permitían plasmar.

Resultaba costumbre de él llegar en tardanza, pero aquel hábito se alteró para darle los buenos días a su amado endulzándolo con palabras entre apasionadas y candorosas. El cortejado, por su parte, nunca dejó de halagarse. El fuego de su corazón era avivado a cada día que pasaba, incrementando una hermosa ilusión que completaba a quien se creía completo. Lo extraño del asunto se manifestaba cuando el pequeño seguía su instinto cándido. Tan solo dar las gracias hacía ilusionar con mayor ahínco a nuestro escritor, quien se inspiraba a dedicar más y más versos de amor a su ensoñación. Pero claro, nada en las narices, eso sí.

Mirarlo a los ojos era un asesinato a su cordura y autocontrol. No deseaba arruinar esa mágica situación. Parecía un cuento de hadas, pero el momento que debió estar encerrado en un calendario no aparecía por sí solo. Aún no. Era un incomunicado que, sin saberlo, se iba gananado el corazón de Red Link con aquellos versos plasmados en un retazo de papel. Quizá y realmente temía perder el encanto del cortejo. Nunca se consideró alguien de carácter romántico, es más, nunca había mostrado dulzura o algo que se le parezca, hasta ahora. Ni él mismo podía creer lo sensible que era bajo su caparazón de dureza. Un lápiz y un papel podían ser su arma contra la irrefutable timidez, hasta llegar al final de su camino.

Pero, ¿Podía más el encanto de la situación o las intenciones de por medio?

_**"Te amo sin saber cómo, ni cuando, ni de dónde, te amo directamente sin problemas de orgullo: así te amo porque no sé amar de otra manera."**_

* * *

><p>Los versos en negrita y entre comillas, (Así es, los versos que Blue le escribe a Red) son autoría del escritor chileno Pablo Neruda. Llegarán a ser tres o hasta cuatro capítulos contando este.<p>

¡Hasta el siguiente drabble!


End file.
